Une Histoire d'invisibilité
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Oh non, ne me dites pas que… osa la jeune femme désolée. Oh si, l’invisibilité ça lui plait !


**Une Histoire d'Invisibilité**

Auteur : BiBiche

Genre : romance, aventure, humour (enfin je crois…)

Spoiler : 10x06 : « 200 »

Saison : au début de la 7 (parce que j'aime la saison 7 et Janet aussi et pas Pete, ni Kerry et que… OK j'arrête, lol!!)

Résumé : _Oh non, ne me dites pas que… osa la jeune femme, désolée. Oh si, l'invisibilité ça lui plait !!_

Note : J'ai repris les extraits de l'épisode 10x06 concernant l'invisibilité de Jack et j'ai brodé une histoire dessus, j'ai aussi retravaillé les extraits, alors ne cherchez pas trop de ressemblances^^

Note toute particulière : J'ai présomptueusement fait référence, dans mon titre, aux sublimes fics de la série « une histoire de… » d'Hito, pour qu'elle sache et n'oublie pas que ces fics sont indémodables et touchantes même après une 150ème lecture… Alors pour ces petits moments de bonheur, Merci !! Hito, tu nous manques ici sur le net et on pense fort à toi!!

Remerciements à : Tweety, Malice, Rauz, pour leurs judicieuses remarques et corrections.

- Mon colonel, on n'y arrivera pas !! S'écria Carter entre deux rafales de P90 censées ralentir les jaffas qui les bloquaient dans le couloir menant au générateur.

-Continuez de tirer, major, on finira par en arriver à bout ! cria Jack, par-dessus les bruits de tirs incessants.

-Pas en ayant à gérer des jaffas et des vaisseaux ennemis, nous allons être débordés ! Il faut que nous atteignions la salle du générateur, mon colonel ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de reprendre ses slaves meurtrières.

-Ok ! répondit-il calmement sortant de sa veste une grenade, la balançant en direction de la position des jaffas, ne manquant pas au passage d'indiquer à Carter de se protéger de la déflagration.

L'explosion résonna à travers tout le vaisseau, mais n'entraina que des dégâts mineurs. La voie était temporairement dégagée, ils pouvaient continuer d'avancer. Le temps était compté, s'ils ne détruisaient pas la base militaire goa'uld située sur P6X829, Anubis prendrait un avantage trop important sur ses ennemis et deviendrait alors intouchable. C'était inconcevable et c'est ce qui les tenait encore en action après plus de 4h de lutte acharnée pour prendre le contrôle du vaisseau le plus puissant de sa flotte pour détruire la base. Alors, pendant que Teal'c et Daniel tentaient de prendre la salle des commandes, Jack et Sam essayaient d'atteindre la salle des machines afin que Carter puisse remettre en marche le générateur endommagé lors d'un tir d'un vaisseau ennemi.

-On y est, c'est la prochaine à droite, mon colonel ! indiqua la militaire.

-Allez-y je vous couvre ! ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut une horde de jaffas débouler au fond du couloir.

Sam s'affaira de suite sur le générateur, échangeant quelques cristaux, mais elle fut bloquée lorsque l'un lui résista impossible à extirper.

-Mon colonel, je n'arrive pas à enlever l'un des cristaux et sans lui, rien n'est possible ! Informa le major.

Jurant, il finit cependant par arriver à ses côtés en courant.

-Ok, expliquez-moi, ce qu'il faut faire je vais essayer, vous, couvrez- nous pendant ce temps là ! ordonna-t-il alors que Sam s'évertuait déjà à lui montrer.

Enervé, il s'acharna sur le cristal de toute ses forces en entendant les jaffas prendre du terrain dans le couloir et maudit les Tok'ras sur plusieurs générations pour les avoir mis, une fois de plus, dans cette situation précaire. Dans un dernier effort, le cristal finit par céder. Jack finit son travail et contacta Teal'c et Daniel.

-T, Daniel, où en êtes-vous ? Ici, le générateur est ok ! indiqua le colonel.

-Nous sommes en position, O'Neill ! Nous lançons l'offensive et passons en mode camouflage.

-Ok ! Nous, on s'occupe des derniers jaffas, terminé ! répondit O'Neill, mais à peine voulu-t-il rejoindre son second, que le générateur, contigu à celui principal, se mit à faire des étincelles avant de dégager une onde de faible amplitude, qui le toucha de plein fouet le faisant tomber à terre, inconscient. Toujours occupée à exterminer les derniers jaffas, le major ne s'aperçut de l'état de son supérieur, qu'une fois toute menace éloignée.

-Vous êtes où, mon colonel ? Mon colonel ! Hurla-t-elle cherchant désespérément son supérieur dans la salle vide. Mon colonel !

-Je suis là, Carter ! s'exclama une voix affaiblie.

-Où ? Je ne vous vois pas, mon colonel ! Où êtes-vous ?

-Bon sang, Carter, je suis là… près du générateur ! indiqua-t-il à moitié sonné.

-Mais, mais, je… je ne vous vois pas, je ne vous vois pas ! S'exclama-t-elle la voix emplie de peur, alors qu'elle cherchait à se diriger au son de sa voix. Elle finit par sentir une masse à terre, mais ne voyait toujours rien.

-Carter, à quoi jouez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel, aidez-moi !

-Mon dieu, vous … vous êtes invisible ! s'écria la jeune femme en comprenant que la masse au sol n'était autre que son supérieur.

********

-Sg1, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le général perplexe alors qu'il faisait face à SG1 réunie dans la salle de briefing.

-Eh bien, mon général, nous avons eu un léger problème, comme vous pouvez le constater… Ce qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas vraiment vous étonner puisque ce sont les Tok'ras qui nous ont envoyés sur cette mission !! Répondit le siège à priori vide à la gauche du général.

-Colonel ! Réprimanda Hammond, alors que Jacob levait les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi, faut bien avouer qu'à chacune des missions que vous nous confiez, Jacob, ça tourne au vinaigre ! dit-il en s'adressant au général Carter. Bref, nous avons réussi à monter à bord du vaisseau mère, mais on a vite été ralenti par des hordes de jaffas, sans parler des autres vaisseaux qui l'accompagnaient, qui n'ont pas hésité à nous tirer dessus, ce qui a grillé le générateur. Du coup, Carter et moi, on est parti le réparer, le temps que Teal'c et Daniel s'occuper de la salle des commandes. Le problème c'est qu'à peine réparé, il m'a explosé à la figure. Et là je me suis évanoui, mon général… expliqua le colonel.

-Au début, je n'ai pas fait attention au colonel, j'ai trop occupée à retenir les jaffas. Mais quand j'ai eu fini, je ne le voyais plus dans la salle du générateur hors il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie, il était donc forcément là. Je l'ai cherché jusqu'à temps que je comprenne qu'il était invisible, mon général. Expliqua Sam à son tour. Ensuite, le temps que nous rejoignions la salle des commandes, Teal'c et Daniel avaient réussi à détruire la base de P6X829…

-Après, ça s'est corsé, mon général. Les autres vaisseaux ont envoyé du renfort, on a donc dû se résoudre à quitter le navire grâce à l'Al'kesh où nous attendait Jacob et nous voilà ! s'exclama Jack comme un gamin, coupant la parole à Sam.

-Bien, docteur êtes-vous en mesure de nous éclairer sur le … le problème du colonel ? demanda-t-il à Janet qui assistait au débriefing avec Sg1 et Jacob.

-Pas vraiment, mon général. Nous lui avons fait tous les tests possibles…

-Elle m'a vidé de mon sang, mon général, un vrai vampire ! interrompit Jack.

- … Malheureusement, on n'en a pas appris beaucoup plus. Tout ce que nous avons pu déterminer c'est que seule la couche épidermique de son corps a été affectée, car son sang reste visible et totalement normal. Aucune anomalie au niveau de ses constantes ou de son cerveau, mis à part que son organisme émet des micro-radiations. En clair, mis à part qu'il soit invisible, il est en parfaite santé. Mais cela n'exclut pas de possibles effets secondaires intervenant avec le temps. Je préconise donc un suivi quotidien, mon général, termina la doctoresse sans prêter attention aux pitreries du colonel.

-Major, une idée de ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ? interrogea le général.

-Comme je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vraiment pour le moment, mais avec l'aide du colonel, je peux peut-être en déterminer l'origine… répondit Sam peu convaincue.

-Bien. Colonel vous êtes consigné à la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre et voyez si vous ne pouvez pas aider le docteur Fraiser et le Major dans leurs recherches sur le pourquoi de votre invisibilité! En attendant trouver un moyen de vous rendre visible pour les autres, colonel ! Ordonna le vieux général.

-Georges, ne pourrions nous pas nous servir de ce léger problème ? Jack serait un parfait atout dans des missions qui s'avéraient jusque là infaisables… interrompit Jacob.

-Bien que je sois d'accord sur le fond, mon général, j'émets quelques réserves sur les missions Tok'ras…

-Colonel, Jacob ! Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur les possibles effets secondaires, il n'y aura aucune mission autorisée ! Rompez ! Calma le général.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce, Jacob interpella sa fille.

-Sam, que dirais-tu si ton vieux père t'aidait dans tes recherches ? demanda-t-il la prenant par les épaules.

-Bien sûr, Papa, avec plaisir, tu sais que j'aime travailler avec toi ! lui répondit-elle toute souriante.

********

-Mon colonel faites un effort ! Dites-nous ce que vous avez fait après que je vous ai expliqué comment positionner les différents cristaux ! supplia Sam qui faisait face à une chaise vide, avec Daniel, Teal'c et son père à ses cotés tous installés dans le labo du major depuis une heure déjà.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il vous soit arrivé des bricoles si c'est Jack qui a replacé les cristaux, dites plutôt que vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas exploser avec le vaisseau tout entier ! Ironisa Jacob.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Papa ?! répliqua Jack de mauvaise foi.

-Rien je ne fais que constater !

-Messieurs, à ce rythme là, on ne trouvera rien ! Disputa gentiment Sam. Mon colonel continuez s'il vous plait.

-C'est bien parce que c'est vous, hein ! Bien, alors je gardais l'entrée de la salle du générateur lorsque Carter m'a appelé, m'expliquant qu'un des cristaux était bloqué. J'ai proposé de m'en occuper le temps qu'elle se charge des jaffas. Elle m'a donc montré rapidement comment je devais replacer le dernier cristal. Ce que j'ai fini par réussir à faire. A ce moment là, j'ai contacté T. et Daniel pour leur demander où ils en étaient et leur signaler que nous étions prêts de notre côté… expliqua Jack.

-Après votre appel, nous avons actionné les moteurs et le camouflage, puis lancer l'attaque sur la base depuis le vaisseau. Et à peine une minute après, des voyants se sont allumés signalant un disfonctionnement et une surchauffe des générateurs, c'est ça Teal'c ? Prit le relais, Daniel.

-En effet ! Ponctua le Jaffa.

-Ensuite, mon colonel ?

-Eh bien plus rien, je vous dis !

-Faites un effort, rien de bizarre ne vous a marqué avant que vous vous évanouissiez ?

-Nop !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Daniel.

-Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Grommela le colonel. À moins que des étincelles soient la clé, je me rappelle juste avoir été propulsé par une sorte de champ de force et puis plus rien, je vous dis !

-Et c'est maintenant que vous nous parlez de ce champ de force ! s'indigna Daniel alors que Sam et Jacob levaient les yeux au ciel de dépit et que Teal'c levé un sourcil lourd de sens.

-Mais je vous l'ai dit, pour l'amour du ciel !

-Non, mon colonel ! Soupira Sam.

-Non ? demanda Jack feintant d'être étonné.

-Non !

-Et c'est le générateur qui a fait ça ? demanda perplexe Jacob au bout d'un moment. Vous avez vu la partie où les cristaux ont fait des étincelles ?

-Ah non, c'était le machin à coté qui m'a d'abord explosé à la figure ! répondit agacé Jack.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai Jack, c'est maintenant que vous nous dites tout ça alors que ça fait une heure qu'on y est ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?! S'insurgea Daniel.

-Oh, ça va Daniel, on n'est pas tous aussi intelligent que Carter, hein, pouvais pas deviner que cette information était pertinente !

-ça on avait remarqué ! rétorque Daniel.

-ça veut dire quoi ça ? Lança Jack agacé.

-ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Jack !

-Euh, ils sont toujours comme ça ? interrogea Jacob parlant par-dessus les gamineries de Jack et Daniel.

-Oh non, là ils sont dans leurs bons jours ! Ironisa Sam, avant de se remettre à travailler sur les hypothèses des évènements qui auraient rendu le colonel invisible.

Jack, puis Daniel et Teal'c finirent par laisser Jacob et sa fille travailler seuls.

********

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sg1 se retrouva au mess pour partager leur repas. Sam arriva la dernière, apercevant ses collègues déjà attablés. Elle remplit son plateau et les rejoignit, se plaçant aux côtés de ce qui devait être son supérieur : une chaise vide devant un plateau plutôt bien garni où la nourriture semblait voler dans les airs un instant avant de disparaître.

-Messieurs, bon appétit ! s'exclama Sam en commençant à manger.

-Merci Carter/Sam/Major Carter ! répondirent en cœur les gars.

-Votre père ne se joint pas à nous ? demanda Jack.

-Non, il a été appelé dans le bureau d'Hammond pour je ne sais quelle raison. Expliqua Sam.

-Alors Jack, l'invisibilité c'est comment ? l'interrogea finalement Daniel intéressé.

-Plutôt bien, Daniel. J'ai traumatisé trois infirmières, fait tourner en bourrique Janet, fait quelques mauvaises blagues à Reynolds et son équipe, sans oublier d'embêter Harriman, bien sûr ! s'exclama Jack fier de lui.

-Rien que ça, mon colonel, je vois que vous avez eu une matinée très chargée ! Se moqua la jeune femme.

-Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. J'ai quelques idées pour occuper mon après-midi !

-Vous n'aviez rien d'autre de plus intelligent à faire ? demanda Daniel ironique.

-Mmmh, laissez-moi réfléchir… Euh, nop !

-Même pas quelques rapports en retard ?! Insista Daniel tout sourire.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un rabat joie, Daniel, vous savez ça ! Et je me ferais un plaisir de me venger…

-Ah non, Jack ! s'indigna l'archéologue.

-Fallait y penser avant d'ouvrir la bouche !

Leur chamaillerie ne manqua pas de faire rire Sam. Mais leur repas fut vite écourté lorsque le Major Carter fut demandé au bureau du général Hammond.

-Messieurs excusez-moi ! dit-elle en se levant.

-Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de manger votre Jell-O, Carter ! Râla Jack.

-Pas grave, mon colonel, ça sera pour plus tard.

-Attendez, je vous accompagne, Carter !

Ils déposèrent leur plateau et quittèrent le mess en direction du bureau d'Hammond, Jack précédent Sam. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les couloirs, Sam se sentit observée de la tête aux pieds.

-Mon colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la militaire suspicieuse.

-Hein, oh ! Rien, rien, Carter ! dit-il précipitamment alors qu'il contemplait avec délice les courbes généreuses de son second. J'oublie un peu trop vite que vous êtes militaire. Murmura Jack pour lui-même.

-Je vous ai entendu, mon colonel ! répliqua Sam, les joues délicieusement rougies, désirant mettre son supérieur dans le même embarras qu'il venait de le faire pour elle.

-Y a qu'avec vous que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être invisible, Carter, vous savez ça ! Bougonna-t-il.

-Et j'en suis heureuse ! lui avoua-t-elle à voix basse, un sourire aux lèvres, le silence accompagnant sa réponse.

Puis il finit par le briser, souhaitant changer de sujet.

-Et sinon, comment avancent vos recherches, pas trop vite j'espère ! Plaisanta Jack ce qui fit sourire Sam.

-Eh bien, j'ai bien quelques hypothèses, d'après ce que vous nous avez raconté. Je pense que c'est le générateur de camouflage qui est à l'origine de tout, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre, ce qui a pu provoquer un tel effet sur vous, encore moins expliquer cette onde, parce que vous nous avez bien parlé d'une onde, mon colonel ?

- …

-Mon colonel, vous êtes là ? demanda la jeune femme inspectant le couloir où elle se trouvait, ne sentant plus la présence de son supérieur. Je n'y crois pas, il m'a laissé en plan… dit-elle avec un demi-sourire, secouant la tête, avant de repartir pour le bureau du général.

********

Daniel avait rassemblé un auditoire composé de chercheurs et archéologues particulièrement attentifs, pour discuter d'une tablette ancienne. L'objet avait été récemment retrouvé par une équipe Sg et semblait détenir un secret assez important pour que les auteurs aient usé d'un code pour la décrypter.

-Il faut absolument traduire cette tablette, ces symboles pourraient nous en apprendre beaucoup sur les Anciens et peut être même découvrir leurs planètes et les technologies qu'ils auraient laissées derrière eux… s'exulta Daniel, tout en écrivant sur le tableau, jusqu'à qu'il soit interrompu par des ronflements intempestifs.

Désabusé de savoir qu'il n'y avait que Jack pour lui faire un coup comme ça, il s'adressa à ses confrères :

-Si vous pouviez essayer de le trouver… dit-il peu convaincu.

********

Revenue du bureau de Hammond où elle avait pris que son père l'abandonnait, rappelé d'urgence par les Tok'ras, Sam avait continué à travailler seule. Mais elle avait été ravie et touchée de voir qu'une coupe de Jell-O trônait fièrement sur son bureau, n'attendant qu'elle.

Plus de quatre heures étaient passées et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions concluantes. Cependant depuis quelques minutes déjà, ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte. Pas ceux l'avertissant d'un quelconque danger, non, mais bien ceux d'une femme qui se sent observée avec gourmandise, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites et une cascade de délicieux frissons. Feintant de ne rien avoir découvert, elle laissa Jack l'observer à sa guise. Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps comme ça, s'il n'avait pas fait tomber un objet, révélant ainsi définitivement sa présence à la jeune femme.

-Mon colonel, c'est vous ?! affirma Sam plus qu'elle ne le demanda, alors qu'elle parcourait du regard son labo vide.

-Nop ! Finit par répondre Jack pour indiquer sa présence en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son second, la faisant tourner.

-ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là, mon colonel ? demanda suspicieusement la militaire en souriant.

-Noon, je venais voir si vous aviez avancé dans vos recherches depuis le départ de Jacob ! Se justifia-t-il rapidement.

-Eh bien je crois que j'ai une piste…Vous voulez l'entendre ? demanda Sam.

-Euh, ça dépend !

-A mon avis voilà ce qu'il s'est passé… commença-t-elle n'écoutant pas la réponse de son supérieur. Vous avez été bombardé par le champ de particules émis par le camouflage optique. Comme vous vous trouviez dans la salle des machines près du générateur quand on l'a enclenché, ça expliquerait les micro-radiations qui émanent de votre corps… Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai trouvé comment inverser le phénomène… Faut juste que l'on retourne sur le vaisseau mère et qu'on prenne le générateur de camouflage pour le ramener à la base… expliqua la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait le tour de son bureau pour s'assoir en face d'une chaise vide où se trouvait le colonel.

-Sam, à qui parlez-vous ? interrogea Daniel qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de la militaire.

-Au colonel O'Neill. Je lui expliquais comment on va le faire redevenir visible… répondit Sam.

-Laissez tomber, Sam, il est là-haut dans le bureau de Hammond… l'interrompit le jeune homme en allant s'installer en face de Sam, vérifiant tout de même que Jack n'y était pas.

-Il va me faire le coup combien de fois… s'indigna Sam en s'affaissant sur sa chaise visiblement indignée du comportement puéril de son supérieur.

-Eh bien apparemment il en a encore pour un moment, parce que voler un générateur est le cadet de ses soucis et donc le convaincre de nous aider, ça va être encore beaucoup plus dur !

-Oh non, ne me dites pas que… osa la jeune femme, désolée.

-Oh si, l'invisibilité ça lui plait !!

-C'est pas vrai, manquait plus que ça… Des fois, je me demande quel âge il a !

-Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas la seule ! Moi, il est venu dormir pendant mon exposé sur une tablette ancienne. On a mis une heure à essayer de le retrouver. Et là Hammond est en train de lui passer un savon pour avoir voulu sortir du complexe en voiture dans son état actuel! explique Daniel.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sam de dépit, puis secouant la tête elle descendit de sa chaise pour reprendre ses recherches là où elle les avait laissées.

Daniel finit par retourner à ses occupations.

*******

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état, O'Neill ! s'exclama Teal'c alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à la salle de sport.

-Pourquoi ? Ça nous donne une sacrée supériorité tactique sur les goa'ulds. Je peux me faufiler partout sans que personne ne me voie ! Grâce à moi, on aura toujours l'avantage de la surprise ! Sincèrement T, je suis plus utile comme ça que quand tout le monde pouvait admirer mon profil délicat. Ironisa Jack, une cannette en main, qui d'un œil extérieur avait l'air de flotter dans les airs.

-Je ne crois pas que tout le monde soit du même avis que vous.

-Toujours pas convaincu, hein ?

-Considérez que je vous regarde dans les yeux. Dit-il en se tournant du côté où se trouvait Jack. Je vous vois venir…

-Wouah, pas mal celle-là T !

-Je vois clair dans votre jeu ! Continua Teal'c impassible, alors que tous deux avaient repris leur chemin à travers le couloir.

-N'en faites pas trop quand même… Il n'en reste pas moins que l'invisibilité est un avantage extraordinaire, je peux faire ce que je veux et personne ne me voit…

-Veillez juste à ne blesser personne, O'Neill ! Prévînt le jaffa.

-Voyons ce n'est pas comme avec les bracelets Atanix … rétorqua Jack qui ne voyait pas où Teal'c voulait en venir.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, O'Neill. Répondit Teal'c laissant Jack pantois au milieu du couloir.

******

Après une journée éreintante de recherches, une bonne douche ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien pour détendre son corps, engourdi par le temps passé à rester dans la même position à chercher quelque chose qui lui échappait définitivement.

Elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas avancer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le générateur de camouflage optique sous la main, mais le récupérer semblait bien plus compliqué.

Sam entra dans les douches mixtes, réservées aux femmes à cette heure-ci. Elle se déshabilla, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et prit son nécessaire de douche avant de pénétrer dans l'une d'entres elles. Sentir l'eau brûlante parcourir son corps la détendit et lui enleva toute tension de sa journée, mais ce moment exquis fut bientôt perturbé par un bruit suspect provenant des vestiaires.

Tous ses sens en alerte, elle finit, inquiète, par écarter un pan du rideau de douche de manière à ne rendre visible que son visage. Elle inspecta les vestiaires, jusqu'à ce que des frissons caractéristiques trahissent la présence de son supérieur. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il n'aurait pas osé !

Après réflexions, il avait cumulé les gestes et paroles ambigües depuis qu'il était devenu invisible. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça, se dit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait de plaisir. Elle finit par l'appeler :

-Mon colonel, vous êtes là ?

- … Nop ! Finit-il par avouer.

Elle rabattit rageusement le rideau de douche, continuant sa douche sous une colère montante. Oui, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle, elle n'avait pas la chance d'être invisible comme lui.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit, déçue, les portes des vestiaires, et comprit qu'il avait dû partir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche, serviette autour d'elle, la sensation qu'il était encore là la saisit, mais elle ne dit rien, bien trop heureuse finalement, et bien décidée à le pousser à agir et assumer ses actes, invisible ou non. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, personne ne le saurait, mis à part eux.

Alors sensuellement, elle atteint son casier, en sortit une deuxième serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux, puis elle passa son joli dessous de chez Victoria's Secret par dessous la serviette cachant sa nudité, faisant de même pour le haut. Cependant, elle pesta lorsqu'elle feinta de ne pas arriver à agrafer son soutien-gorge, luttant pour fixer les deux bouts.

-Je me demandais quand vous alliez intervenir ! lui dit-elle moqueuse, avant que les mains de Jack n'entrent en contact avec sa peau, lui coupant le souffle et la laissant incapable de penser, pendant qu'il lui agrafait son soutien-gorge avec dextérité.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et des vagues de frissons la parcoururent. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ne le sentant pas se détacher d'elle, elle finit par s'appuyer sur lui, les jambes chancelantes, percevant sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements à lui.

-Et moi, je me demandais si vous finiriez par demander de l'aide. Lui souffla-t-il, la faisant frissonner un peu plus, alors que son visage s'était niché dans ses cheveux, humant son parfum si caractéristique.

-Comment avez-vous su que je savais? L'interrogea-t-elle curieuse, alors qu'elle savourait sa chaleur irradiant son dos et son souffle sur sa nuque.

-A l'instant, lorsque vous me cherchiez dans les vestiaires…

-ça aurait pu être n'importe qui…

-Nop, je vous ai vu rougir ! lui murmura-t-il à son oreille, un sourire dans la voix.

-Je vous trouve bien présomptueux ! dit-elle avec aplomb, oubliant volontairement tout grade.

-Vous trouvez ? lui dit-il alors qu'il caressait doucement la peau nue de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, s'arrêtant là, de peur d'aller trop loin. Il put alors admirer de jolies teintes rosées colorer ses joues. Moi, je ne trouve pas…conclu-t-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, appréciant la présence de l'autre dans cette intimité naissante, ainsi que la chaleur de l'autre réchauffant leurs corps et leurs cœurs. Elle finit par briser le silence.

-Combien de temps devrons-nous nous contenter de ce petit jeu ? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle, la voix emplie de tristesse.

-Combien de temps êtes-vous prête à attendre, Sam ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-J'aimerais répondre autant qu'il en faudra pour que nous soyons prêts, mais …

-Mais ? L'incita Jack à continuer.

-Je ne sais pas si je saurais me contenter d'instants comme celui-ci pendant encore longtemps.

-Je sais… J'aimerais vous promettre monts et merveilles, Sam, mais nous savons très bien, l'un l'autre à quoi nous en tenir. J'espère simplement pouvoir changer la donne, lorsque nous aurons vaincu Anubis. Avoua-t-il lassé, sachant que cette guerre pouvait durer encore bien des années.

-Fermez les yeux, Sam ! lui demanda-t-il soudain.

-Pourquoi faire, vous êtes invisible ! répondit persicacement la jeune femme quelque peu amère.

-J'aimerais vous donner quelque chose qui j'espère vous fera patienter un moment ! avoua-t-il timidement.

Anxieuse, elle finit par lui obéir alors qu'il la tournait face à lui. Elle sentie alors son souffle sur visage, près, très près, avant qu'il ne joigne ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser plein de promesses. Rien n'était plus envoûtant que ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut tout d'abord un frôlement, une caresse tendre et brûlante. Puis doucement, il entrouvrit la bouche forçant le barrage de ses lèvres afin de plonger dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Il l'entendit gémir tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient avec fièvre. C'était délicieux et si le reste était à la hauteur de ce simple baiser alors Sam était prête à l'attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

********

Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes que Jack se retenait de faire ce qui semblait à tous points vus, une bêtise. Il fallait avouer que depuis que SG1 avait été appelé en salle de briefing, il y a maintenant 20 minutes, il s'ennuyait ferme et son esprit n'avait pas arrêté de dériver sur sa délicieuse voisine, se remémorant avec envie leur baiser d'hier soir.

Elle était légèrement tournée vers lui, dévoilant sa cuisse gauche d'en dessous la table alors qu'elle expliquait au général des choses qui lui échappaient totalement à cet instant. Cependant cette cuisse l'attirait irrémédiablement, rendant son envie d'y mettre une main et de la caresser irrésistible.

Alors depuis 10 minutes, il bataillait contre lui-même, s'intimant à ne pas le faire surtout vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, qui s'exprimait en salle de briefing devant Daniel, T et surtout le général. Lui s'en foutait puisqu'il était invisible, mais lorsque soudain la salle fut plongée dans le noir seulement éclairée par le vidéo projecteur avec lequel il vit Daniel expliquer quelque chose, le général leur tournant le dos, il ne put que céder à la tentation.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Carter, celle-ci le dévisageait. Son petit jeu n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde à priori. Qu'importe, après tout elle avait aussi son rôle à jouer, pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Alors lentement il approcha sa main de sa cuisse, tendant un doigt qu'il déposa d'abord doucement guettant la réaction de la militaire qui sursauta légèrement avant de lui envoyer un regard qu'il devinait meurtrier. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, il entreprit de redessiner le galbe de sa cuisse de son doigt dans un mouvement lent allant de son genou au plus haut de sa cuisse avant d'être arrêté net par les mains de son second. Rien qu'à son regard il comprit qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Fautif, il retira sa main et reprit le cours du briefing non sans un dernier regard désolé vers la militaire.

15 minutes plus tard, il était non seulement contrarié mais aussi agacé. Ils voulaient à tout prix le rendre de nouveau visible et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ne voyaient-ils pas l'avantage que cela leur procurait ? Et puis, il devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il était invisible, Carter et lui s'étaient rapprochés plus que jamais et il adorait ça, même si par moment il fallait l'admettre, il manquait de tact ou de jugeote comme à l'instant.

Irrité par ce briefing, il réussit discrètement à sortir de la salle sans se faire remarquer par le général ou les gars, quant à Carter il la vit baisser la tête déçue mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel se rasseyait concluant sur les possibles lieux où le vaisseau goa'uld avait pu se cacher pour effectuer les réparations conséquentes à leur attaque pour détruire le site goa'uld.

-Merci, docteur Jackson. Colonel préparez votre équipe, vous partez dans 1h récupérer le générateur !

Sam grimaçât alors que le silence répondit au général. Comment cet homme, Jack O'Neill, pouvait-il être à la fois un excellent militaire et un gamin fini ? Cela resterait surement un mystère.

-Colonel ! Gronda le général.

-Mon général, je … je pense qu'il n'est plus dans cette pièce… expliqua penaude Sam, alors que Daniel levait les yeux au ciel en s'esclaffant un « c'est pas vrai » de dépit alors que le général voyait rouge, rabattant sa colère sur elle.

-Major, vous auriez pu prévenir !

-Je ne fais que de m'en apercevoir, mon général ! S'exclama-t-elle de mauvaise foi, vexée d'être celle qui se fait rabrouer.

-Trouvez le moi tout de suite ! Je veux que vous soyez prêt dans une heure, compris Major ?

-Oui, mon général ! répondit-elle au garde à vous, avant de sortir de la salle la colère au corps.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle fit claquer rageusement la porte de ses quartiers. 30 minutes que SG1 avait passées à chercher Jack dans toute la base, en vain, il restait introuvable. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de faire deux pas dans ses quartiers, qu'on la bâillonnait et la maitrisait avec efficacité.

-Carter, c'est moi, n'ayez pas peur ! Souffla Jack à l'oreille de Sam qui se débattait comme une lionne. Bon sang calmez-vous… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, désolé Carter, vous m'entendez… Mais la jeune femme ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire. Je suis venu ici dès que j'ai appris pour la fin de briefing, ok, je suis désolé que vous ayez subi les foudres du général à ma place, Carter, vous entendez ! S'exclama-t-il essoufflé d'avoir à la maintenir ainsi.

Il ne cessait de répéter ses excuses tentant de calmer son second en vain. Elle semblait si remontée contre lui qu'il resserrait sa prise sur elle, la maintenant tout contre lui en attendant qu'elle se calme pour s'excuser dignement.

-Je vous en prie Carter, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, pardonnez-moi…

Sam ne cessa toujours pas,alors sans ménagement Jack la retourna face à lui et la bloqua presque violemment contre un mur de la pièce en maintenant toujours une main sur sa bouche. La lâcher alors qu'elle était encore remontée contre lui était suicidaire.

Surprise par le si peu de douceur, Sam cessa de se débattra, les yeux au bord des larmes cherchant désespérément à accrocher son regard en vain. La voyant calmée, Jack enleva doucement sa main et la posa tendrement sur sa joue de la jeune femme, la caressant de son pouce.

-Pardonnez-moi Sam, je suis désolée de vous avoir mise dans cette situation… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça, c'était stupide, je… Je suis désolé, vraiment… murmura-t-il en la maintenant toujours contre le mur, avec cette fois avec des gestes plus doux.

Lorsqu'il senti Sam lâcher prise, il l'amena à lui dans une tendre étreinte, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre caressant sa nuque.

-Pardonnez-moi, Sam… répéta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-Je veux vous voir à nouveau… souffla Sam dans un sanglot au bout d'un moment.

Il ferma les yeux,comprenant que Sam mettait fin à leur petit intermède.

-C'est ce que vous voulez, Sam ? lui demanda-t-il alors que qu'il se redressait pour croiser son regard.

-Janet et Daniel veulent vous faire croire qu'ils ont trouvé un effet néfaste à votre invisibilité pour vous faire… continua la jeune femme tentant de faire abstraction de sa question.

-Sam ! C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Réitéra-t-il la coupant.

-….

-Sam ?

-Oui… Souffla-t-elle incertaine.

-Bien, alors je serais prêt à passer la porte d'ici 30 minutes avec le reste de SG1, major ! conclut-il tout en desserrant leur étreinte et s'éloignant d'elle en direction de la porte.

-Jack, je ne… Ne sachant pas quoi dire, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté, les larmes toujours au bord des yeux en regardant dans sa supposée direction.

Pris de remords de lui en avoir voulu pendant un instant de vouloir mettre fin à son invisibilité, il se retourna et l'enlaça de nouveau avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, forçant le barrage de celles-ci. Le baiser ne dura pas mais il le conclut par une suite de petits baisers sur sa joue puis sa tempe, nichant finalement son visage dans son cou.

-Je serais toujours là pour vous, Sam, n'en doutez jamais ! Lui murmura-t-il.

Sanglotante, Sam resserra son étreinte autour de lui, ne voulant plus le laisser partir. Ces dernières paroles la touchèrent intensément car elles venaient de la bouche de Jack O'Neill, et cela avait bien plus de valeur que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Au bout d'instants trop courts au goût de Sam, Jack finit par se détacher d'elle et se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrant doucement avant de sortir. Cependant, juste avant de la refermer, Sam entendit un « Always » résonner dans la pièce avant d'entendre la porte claquer.

********

Alors que quatre jaffas gardaient la salle des anneaux, ces derniers s'enclenchèrent, ne laissant rien apparaître. Pourtant, les quatre jaffas furent mis ko en moins d'une minute, ainsi que ceux qui arrivèrent en renfort. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, les anneaux s'activèrent de nouveau laissant apparaître Sam et Daniel armés et prêts à faire feu. Faisant rapidement l'état des lieux, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, où ils découvrirent un grand nombre de jaffas à terre. Perplexes, ils regardèrent autour d'eux avant que Jack ne signale sa présence.

-Hey, alors vous venez ou non, ça fait trente secondes que je vous fais signe !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, parfois l'humour de son supérieur était vraiment limite, puis ils se mirent à sa poursuite. L'efficacité de Jack leur permit d'atteindre rapidement la salle du générateur sans se faire repérer. Arrivée à destination, Sam s'afféra immédiatement à déconnecter l'appareil et le mettre dans le sac à dos de Daniel. L'appareil avait beau être de taille relativement petite, il n'en était pas moins lourd, quand l'alarme se déclencha. Leur présence avait été détectée et les choses se corsaient pour leur retour jusqu'à l'Al'kesh.

-On va devoir la jouer la fine ! Intervint le colonel. Je vais passer devant comme tout à l'heure pour vous dégager le passage, mais armé cette fois-ci.

-Mon colonel, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous serez vite détectée avec votre arme ! Il y aura trop de jaffas, alors que si nous couvrions vos arrières nous pourrions avancer aussi vite qu'à aller ! s'exclama Sam.

-Ok, major vous passez après moi, Daniel vous couvrez nos arrières. Vous attendez mon signal, je passerais derrière les rangs de jaffas, comme ça nous les prendrons par l'avant et par l'arrière ! ordonna Jack.

-A vos ordres, mon colonel !

De nombreux jaffas arrivaient déjà dans le couloir menant à la salle du générateur. Jack réussi à passer sans être détecté, réussissant à les prendre par derrière, tuant un maximum de Jaffas pendant que Carter, et Daniel les attaquaient par devant tuant les derniers. Rapidement, ils réussirent à rejoindre la salle des anneaux, mais plus ils s'en approchaient plus le nombre de jaffas augmentait ralentissant leur avancée.

-Mon colonel, on ne va pas s'en sortir, ils sont trop nombreux ! S'exclama Carter à la radio.

-Grenades ? Demanda-t-il entre deux rafales.

-Non, nous risquerions d'endommager les anneaux ! répondit rapidement la militaire.

-Teal'c, vous m'entendez ? demanda O'Neill, toujours par radio.

-Cinq sur cinq O'Neill ! répliqua instantanément le jaffa depuis l'al'kesh.

-Pourriez vous faire diversion un instant, le temps que nous rejoignions la salle des anneaux ?

-Reçu O'Neill, mais vous devrez attendre mon signal pour vous servir des anneaux !

-Ok T, terminé !

Teal'c ne fut pas long à obéir. Quelques secondes à peine après l'ordre envoyé par O'Neill**,** le vaisseau fut attaqué non loin d'eux,déstabilisant les jaffas pendant un instant suffisant pour que SG1 les liquident et s'enferment dans la salle des anneaux. Ils y attendirent ensuite le signal de Teal'c pour les activer et monter à bord de l'al'kesh, le générateur en leur possession.

*******

-Bon voilà, j'ai terminé le recalibrage, il n'y a plus qu'à lancer la séquence. Expliqua la jeune femme qui s'afférait autour du générateur, alors que les trois hommes l'observaient installés autour de son bureau dans son labo, O'Neill s'amusant à tourner sur sa chaise.

-Très bien c'est parti !

Sam actionna l'engin et celui-ci se mit à faire des étincelles avant de plonger l'ensemble du labo dans le noir complet ainsi que toute la base.

-Ah oui oui, c'est nettement mieux ! Ironisa Jack, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer ses collègues. Ecoutez, il se fait tard et on est tous fatigué, enfin, vous êtes tous fatigué, cela peut attendre demain matin, non ? Corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut les regards meurtriers de Daniel et Sam grâce aux éclairages de secours. Promis, je ne m'enfuis plus ! Et cela vous laissera le temps de peaufiner vos réglages.

Quelques douze heures plus tard, même lieu, Sam tentait toujours de lancer le générateur après de nombreux nouveaux réglages pendant que Teal'c, Daniel et Jack attendaient plus ou moins patiemment.

-Et vous êtes sure que ça ne va pas refaire la même chose qu'hier soir ? interrogea Jack inquiet.

-Oui, mon colonel, j'ai réglé le problème, donc tout devrait bien se passer cette fois… Enfin je l'espère… grimaça Sam.

Sans prêter attention aux mines peu rassurées de ses collègues, Sam enclencha le générateur qui se mit en marche dans un bruit caractéristique. Rien ne se produisit sur le coup, mais quelques minutes plus tard, O'Neill apparut petit à petit devant eux. Sam ne put contenir le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin.

Leur relation avait beau avoir été bien plus intense pendant l'invisibilité de Jack que ces 7 dernières années réunies, la jeune femme devait s'avouer que l'étincelle et le brin de malice qu'elle pouvait admirer dans ses yeux à cet instant, lui avait terriblement manquée et ce malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sam baissa la tête pour le cacher, alors que Daniel interpellait Jack. Elle savait que leur ami ne comprendrait pas, allant jusqu'à lui poser d'embarrassantes questions, tandis que Teal'c saisirait que trop bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'elle releva enfin son visage, Jack l'admirait silencieusement un léger sourire aux lèvres mais le regard empli d'une certaine tristesse. Il acquiesçait de temps à autre à un Daniel remonté, qui ne s'apercevait de rien, mais il ne la quitta jamais des yeux.

Puis, au bout d'un instant, trop court selon l'avis de Sam, il coupa le lien non sans avoir mimer avant un mot sur ses lèvres : « Always ». Un simple mot qui pourtant prit tout son sens aux yeux de Sam, réchauffant son cœur.

Alors oui, elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, à ses cotés dans leurs combats et leurs victoires, fidèle jusque dans la mort parce que leur amour**,**même inavoué**,** n'avait pas de prix…

Fin.


End file.
